Oh
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: And if you're going out on Saturday, then who's that girl he's talking to? ONESHOT, VERY IRONIC


**Disclaimer: This is now disclaimed. Yaay! On to the story.**

**AN: my very first oneshot! Con-crit is welcome!**

"**S**o are you and Hiroki officially together now?" Ayu Tateishi asked, stopping to adjust her blue knee-high socks. Her best friend, and loyal companion on day boring and fun alike, Nina Sakura stopped to wait with her. The two were walking down the steps of Sheui Junior High School after yet another grueling day of work and messed up spells.

Nina Sakura nodded. "Yes! And Nina is very happy!" She flashed a Chiclets smile to prove this point.

"You're still getting your basic Japanese vocabulary words mixed up, I see." Ayu mumbled, sounding bored. It was probably because Tetsushi wasn't around.

"Hiroki's taking me out on Saturday!" Nina said in her usual peppy voice. Apparently, she hadn't heard Ayu's annoyance at her abuse of grammar, although it wouldn't have bothered her if she had. "We're going to the mush-vies! To watch a really funny one too! Nina can't wait!"

"It's 'movies,' 'not mush-vies,'" Ayu corrected in a hurried voice. She had just looked over her shoulder and seen something that worried her.

"And if you're going out on Saturday, then why is he talking to that girl?" Ayu gestured over to Hiroki who was standing under a tree. Beside him was a tall, slender girl who was laughing at something he'd said. Hiroki punched her cheek lightly and laughed too. Nina's smile fell for a second and she stormed over to Hiroki, Ayu close at her heels.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nina demanded. She looked close to tears. "Who is this?"

"Oh, Nina." Hiroki sighed. "Nina…"

"Don't 'Nina' me! Nina wants to know who this girl is, and what's so funny?" Nina shook her finger at Hiroki.

"I'm-" the girl started to say.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Nina snapped. She did have a tendency to get loud, when she was really excited or when it was necessary for her to be quiet. But she was _never_ loud in a mean way like this. It was practically a miracle. Right on time for the holidays.

"Nina!" Hiroki repeated, with a serious look on his face. He started to look a little over protective of the younger-looking girl standing next to him.

"Is that all you can say? Nina? I thought you were with Nina!" Nina whined. Her brown eyes were starting look glassy with tears.

"I am with Nina- I mean you!" Hiroki stuttered. He was starting to look strained and/or stressed. If she'd only let him speak!

"Then why are you flirting with her?" Nina pointed to the lanky girl standing next to him.

"Flirting?" Hiroki exchanged glances with the girl. She looked just as surprised as he did.

"Are you going to answer?" Nina tapped her foot. "Nina will not be tricked! To think I almost loved you!"

"Nina!"

Nina looked over at Hiroki. He was running his hand though his hair and was looking slightly uncomfortable and exasperated.

"It's over!" Nina snapped as Tetsushi walked over. Needless to say, Tetsushi looked surprised.

"NINA!" Hiroki finally snapped. His eyes registered shock. The girl next to him looked at her in surprise. _What had she just said?_

"What?" Nina finally snapped. She folded her arms and waited impatiently. Before he could even answer, she turned away and looked at the sky, ignoring him.

Hiroki tapped Nina on the back. She spun around to face Hiroki's basset hound eyes pouting at her just like a real basset hound's eyes would. Nina felt her legs wobble. She turned to _jelly_ when he gave her those eyes. Nina couldn't _ever_ say no to them. But this time, she assured herself, she would. Maybe she could listen...just this once.

Hiroki pointed to the girl. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Mai."

Mai threw her arms around Hiroki's neck and kissed his cheek.

"How could you think I would _ever_ date my big brother? I'm out of his league!" she laughed. "Besides, isn't he with you?"

There was a long period of silence. Ayu fiddled with her collar uncomfortably, and excused herself and dragged Tetsushi away. Tetsushi looked dumbfounded. Mai and Hiroki both stared at Nina for what felt like years, until she finally muttered.

"Oh."

**R&R please!**


End file.
